


Sherlock, James, and John dances to Electronic Music

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: Kind of self-explanatory.
Kudos: 1





	Sherlock, James, and John dances to Electronic Music

Sherlock is dancing. James is dancing. John is dancing. They are all doing random dances to the beat. Except for james, he is doing the Floss.

"I wish Molly was here," John says, shaking his butt. Which reminded James of the Chicken dance, so he started doing that instead.

"Me too," Sherlock agrees. James starts doing the robot dance.

"She's missing out," James also agrees, moving on to the moonwalk.

"What is this song called?" John asks, falpping his arms to the electronic music.

"I have no idea," Sherlock says, spinning in a circle 

James suddenly has a dress on and is swaying to the beat. "I like this song," he announces, smiling.

"Molly is seriously missing out," John says.

They keep dancing for the rest of eternity.


End file.
